Just a little peck
by fellahdaniela
Summary: He clenches his fist before turning around and look at me in the eyes I let go of his arm but he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.


Kairi's POV

I take my shoes off and put my feet in the cold water of the sea. Just coming to the shore, step in the water and watch the sunset can make someone really relaxed.

I have been stressing out a lot with the keyblade training and the sound of the waves calms me down for even just 2 minutes.

I always come here alone but today I felt someone next to me.

"Hey...enjoying the sunset?"

I just chuckle, I don't even have to look to see who it is. His sweet cheerful voice gives it all away.

"As always." I answer calmly.

He sighs and sits down. I join him in the cold sand.

"You'll get sand on your shorts, Sora." I say trying to break the ice.

"I already have." He says it with a concerned face as the water reaches his waist. I laugh as he gets up and shakes his hips to take the sand off his shorts.

"Dance a bit more then!" I throw him more sand and he just looks down at me with a "Are you serious?" face.

"It's war then!" He kicks the sand and it hits me right in my face leaving me all covered in it.

"Oh you better run, you little...!" I get cut off when I feel a splash in my face.

"Oh no...!" Sora starts running to the water and I follow him yelling for him to stop.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID FOR ME TO RUN! AHH!" He yells running for his life.

"LET ME KILL YOU! COME HERE!" I half laugh and yell at the same time.

"NO! YOU'LL HURT ME!"

I trip in a rock and fall in the water. I hear Sora laughing in the back as I try to get up.

"Come here and help me, Sora!" I say whining trying not to laugh so I can look mad.

"I'm coming wait!" He ran towards me still laughing and offers me his hand. I grab him by his forearm and pull him to the water.

"HEY!" He screams as he dives in with me.

We spent a lot of time just splashing each other water, laughing away the stress from all the training.

We got out and laid on the shore just looking at the stars.

"It is getting late. We should go home." Sora says that but he doesn't get up.

"Why don't you get up then?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No I don't want for you to ever leave me alone." That's what I wanted to say but never did.

"No I don't." I say blushing even though he doesn't see me.

"I know you're blushing." He chuckles and my body tenses up.

"N-no I'm n-not! S-shut up!" I close my eyes hoping for him to believe me.

"You are." His voice feels a lot closer and I can feel his breathing.

I open my eyes an see Sora's face right on top of me.

He leans in and kisses me on the forehead.

"W-W-What was th-" I get cut off as he gives me another peck but this time on my lips.

The kiss was soft and so short that I didn't even have to time to kiss back.

"Goodnight!" He smiles at me, gets up and waves me bye as he runs to his house.

I just stare at him running and feel my face heat up.

I also get up with my hair in my face, still red and start walking fast towards my boat.

"Hey Kairi!" I look back and see Selphie waving at me.

"O-oh h-h-hi Selphie!" I try to smile normally but can't help and still look really red and dumbfounded.

"What happened?" She asks worriedly and comes running to me.

"Come with me to my house and I-I-I'll tell you!" I hop in my boat and she goes to hers.

Sora's POV

I wasn't supposed to do that! I was only gonna kiss her forehead!

But she was so cute just laying there, blushing and it was the perfect mood! The calming sound of the waves and the water just barely touching our feet and the stars above us, as bright as her smile. I couldn't help myself. I still didn't want to ruin everything so I just gave her a little peck on the lips. But I just wish it had been more.

I run to Riku's house so I can tell him what happened.

When I arrive I knock on the door and almost instantly, Riku pops up.

"Did you do it?" He asks smiling.

"I-I kissed her..."- I smile weekly cause I was still exhausted from running.

"Get in!" He pulls me in to his house and I almost fall.

Kairi's POV

~at Kairi's house~

"HE DID?" Selphie yells at me and I almost fall back in my bed.

We decided Selphie would stay tonight in my house for a sleepover so we could talk about what happened.

"Y-yes." I'm really trying not to smile but I can't really help myself.

"I can't believe it! My girl had her first kiss!" She was happily bouncing up and down in my bed.

"W-W-Well it wasn't really a kiss kiss it was just a little peck!" I blush even harder just thinking about an actual kiss.

"Welp, then the real kiss can't be far! Girl he loves you, he always has! I've seen him taking your charm that you made for him and just look at it for awhile, but while he was doing this he was blushing and smiling at it! He was thinking about you!"

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" I would think she would tell me this stuff.

"One day he saw me looking at him and he begged for me not to tell you...DON'T GET MAD AT ME, PLEASE!"

She closes her eyes and puts hands in front of her so she can defend herself.

I chuckle and grab her hands to bring them down so I can hug her.

She's shocked about the sudden hug and how I didn't kill her

"Don't worry, Selphie! I just think it's really cute and it's good that you actually kept your promise to Sora!" I giggle a bit at Selphie's expression.

"Really? You aren't gonna kill me?" She seems extremely happy.

"No, I'm not!" I grab her shoulders and look at her in the eyes.

"Now let's go to sleep and tomorrow we'll see what happens."

We slept together like we did when we were little.

Sora's POV

~at Riku's ~

"Oh man, that's the best! Your first kiss!" Riku is so happy he could even be happier than me.

"It wasn't really a kiss kiss! I wish it was though..."

"Why didn't do it, again?" Riku calmed down and looked at me.

"Because, I didn't want to ruin it! What if she didn't kiss back?"

"Well, makes sense, I guess... But I'm pretty sure she would actually kiss you too..." He crosses his arms and looked down on his bed.

I looked up from my chair.

"And why's that?"

"She really does love you! You can totally see it! She had that charm before she gave it to you, and who's in the charm? YOU! You're her lucky charm! You're the most important person to her! Not even me or Selphie have that kind of relationship with her."

"I never really noticed that... But what should I do then?" I'm blushing a lot at this point but I don't think Riku is noticing.

"You should wait for tomorrow and see what happens." He gets up from his bed and I get up too.

"You're right, I'll think about what to do in the morning, now we'll get some sleep!" I start walking towards the door.

"Bye then, goodnight, lovebird!" He smirks and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Sh-Shut up!" I puff my cheeks and get out the door. "Goodnight, forever alone!" I stick my tongue out and close the door before Riku does something to me.

I look back at his house and he's waving at me from the window. I yell goodnight and run faster to go home.

Kairi's POV

~In the morning in the training~

I enter Yen Sid's tower and I can already Lea's laughs, he must be training with Sora to be laughing like that.

I'm kind of nervous today though. How will Sora react when he sees me? How will I react to him? I keep going up the stairs, hoping nothing is gonna get awkward.

I enter the room and I immediately put my eyes on Sora. My eyes meet his until he looked away and ran towards me.

"Kairi! Good mornin'!" He puts his arm around my neck and brings me to Lea and Riku. He's so happy and cheerful and not awkward at all.

"I was just about to kick Lea's butt but you came in so I just had to spare him!" Lea gives him a death glare when Sora smirks and flexes his arm.

"You wish! You were just dazing off thinking ab-!" Riku smacks him in the head just when he was about to finish his sentence.

"You were both about to knock yourselves out." He laughs and I laugh with him. Both Lea and Sora let out a "hmph" and cross their arms.

"You are both such babies! C'mon let's actually train." I go to Riku and the boys follow me.

~Time skip~

Today's training was really rough so I wanted to go again to the shore and relax for a bit.

When getting out of Yen Sid's tower, I stop thinking again if I should go to the beach or not. I don't see any reason not to as the day was normal as always even after that little thing that happened.

~at the beach~

The sun was already setting as always and I wonder if Sora's gonna come. I hope he does, I would really like to talk to him normally like we always do without any tension between us, if there's even any.

I lay back on the sand and close my eyes thinking about Sora. I really wished that kiss had been longer. I never noticed that Sora felt that way about me. Maybe he just didn't show any signs for his sake. (A/N: or maybe you just dumb babe (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ︵┻━┻) But he's so open about everything and Riku would've already told him to act on it but I guess that's what love does to people. you can't just grab the boy/girl you like, kiss them and hope they don't freak out.

My thoughts get interrupted by someone coming by and lay on the sand as well.

"The sand is cold~" He whines.

"It'll get better." I say, already recognizing the voice.

He finally manages to lay down even with the cold sand.

"I saw you had a pretty rough training, huh?"

"Yeah, that's why I came here." He was right, today's training was pretty harsh, I had to fight Riku! That's the hardest it can get.

I feel Sora moving closer to me, to the point where our hands were touching. I grap his hand and give it a tiny squeeze.

"Well, I had to fight Lea and Riku! Yours was nothing!" He laughs and I shake my head.

"But I'm still a starter! I don't even have a Keyblade transformation yet!" Sora doesn't say anything so I looks at him to see what's up.

"Sora? Are you okay?" He doesn't say anything and just smiles and gets up.

"Where are you going?" He starts to walk away so I get up and run after him.

"Wait! Sora!" I grad his arm in order to stop him.

He clenches his fist before turning around and look at me in the eyes I let go of his arm but he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"I'm sorry..." He puts the hand that was closed, on my cheek.

"For wh-" I get cut off when Sora comes closer and kisses me.

This kiss wasn't just a peck like the other kiss, this kiss was a full kiss filled with passion and affection. I hesitate a bit but eventually close my eyes and kiss him back. The kiss would last longer if it wasn't for the lack of air. We break apart and I just smile at him while he had his head down.

"Sorry for what?" He lifts his head up and his face was completely red.

"For this..." I get closer to him and give him a little peck on the lips.

He just looks shocked and stands there looking at me. He finally snaps out of it, grabs my hand again and takes me to the shore to see the sun finally set.

The end


End file.
